Intersecção
by Eterwind
Summary: ean precisara da Marca de Caim para matar Abbadon, mas agora ela se fora. E a Marca continuava. Simon precisava da Marca de Caim para continuar vivo. Um universo paralelo no qual Clary salvou duas pessoas ao desenhar a Primeira Marca na testa do seu melhor amigo.


**Crossover – SPN x TMI**

A Marca precisava ir embora. O mais rápido possível.

Não só porque poderia transformar Dean em um demônio de novo caso caísse fundo demais em sua influência. Não só porque fazia com que ele matasse pessoas que não deveria matar. Não só porque, por causa dela, espancara sua melhor amiga. Não só porque, por causa dela, por algumas semanas tivera um medo genuíno de sair de caso. Não só por causa dos olhares preocupados e vigilantes de Sam e Cas.

Todos esses fatores já construíam um caso bastante forte. Mas não, não era só isso.

A Marca precisava ir embora porque, apesar de tudo o que ela causara, tudo o que o influenciara a fazer, havia momentos em que Dean se pegava desejando que ela ficasse.

Precisava se livrar dela o mais rápido possível. E assim voltava ao problema inicial:

Como?

Já lera os livros de lendas tantas vezes que chegara a decorar algumas passagens. E ainda não superara a indignação com a incompetência dos Homens de Letras. Supostamente os maiores especialistas no sobrenatural do mundo, uma sociedade secreta especial o suficiente para ter seu próprio bunker com um computador maior que seu Impala e robes com insígnias. Uma biblioteca cheia de pesquisas úteis e centenas de pesquisas inúteis feitas por nerds do século passado com tempo livre demais.

E _nada_ relevante sobre o primeiro demônio e a marca que ele carregava. Pelo menos nada que não pudessem encontrar no Google.

Desapontador. Se ele estivesse no controle das coisas na época que a sociedade estava a todo vapor, teria feito com que eles focassem no que era importante ao invés de besteiras como uma pesquisa de trinta páginas que debatia se ruivos tinham maior tendência de se envolver com o sobrenatural (uma história engraçada – a pesquisa terminava dizendo que os dados eram inconclusivos e que mais provavelmente seres sobrenaturais "achavam todas as cores de cabelo dignas de assassinato, transformação, consumo, corrupção, etc.". Uma porcaria de uma piada. Dean não lera aquilo para ser assegurado que tinha chances iguais de ser um alvo e que monstros não tinham preferências e que igualdade era uma coisa linda. Só queria alguma coisa com a qual irritar Charlie).

A única coisa útil que os cdfs tinham feito era o calabouço de demônio. Dean tinha que admitir que aquilo era legal. E, é claro, a pressão dos chuveiros não podia ser menosprezada. Mas fora isso...

Sam dizia que ele era ingrato. Dean dizia para ele ir se danar.

Cada dia que passava parecia imprimir mais a Marca de Caim no seu braço. Ela protestava à falta de uso com uma queimação desagradável e constante. Uma vez foi fazer um sanduíche e Sam encontrou-o na cozinha vinte minutos depois, paralisado no processo de cortar o pão. Encarando a faca. Sentia a Marca pulsar. Sam fez a comida naquela noite.

A Marca precisava ir, mas estavam ficando sem opções. Metatron não ajudaria mais depois de quase ter sido morto por tentar negociar, e Dean estava aliviado que ele se fora, por mais que houvesse levado a solução junto. Sua vontade de matá-lo era grande demais para conseguir conter. Se o anjo estivesse ao alcance da mão, sabia que deslizaria uma hora ou outra.

O que fazer. Não sabia. Queimar a Marca? Arrancar a pele? Não tinha dúvida de que surgiria de novo em outra parte do corpo. Resistente como uma barata.

Passou noites em claro tentando encontrar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. E desenvolveu uma ideia, desesperada como as horas desesperadas pedem.

Caim.

Caim precisava aceitar a Marca de volta. Possuía seu nome, afinal. Era dele. Dean tomara emprestada. Era hora de devolver.

Não sabia como o encontraria, mas precisava tentar. Sozinho. Duvidava que Sam e Cas fossem concordar com seu plano. Um novo encontro com o primeiro demônio. Já que o anterior correra tão bem, porque não repetir a dose? Levar biscoitos para comer com mel. Cas gostaria de ver as colméias.

Dean devia estar ficando louco. Mas era bom o suficiente. Era uma loucura lógica o suficiente.

Sucumbiu na cama de pura exaustão.

Acordou no dia seguinte sentindo-se leve. Mais leve do que em meses. As coisas estavam com cores diferentes, parecia. Um tom menos avermelhado que ele nem percebera que estivera enevoando sua visão.

Como um reflexo, olhou para o antebraço.

-Sam! Aqui, agora!

Há algumas horas atrás, em outro continente, em um país que não aparecia no globo terrestre, uma guerra acontecera. Uma guerra entre demônios como os que os Winchester lutavam e alguns demônios como nunca haviam visto contra seres que os irmãos também caçavam. Mas esses seres lutavam contra o caos, não a favor. Teriam se admirado caso vissem; lobisomens meio transformados rasgando demônios sem forma. Vampiros pálidos arrancando cabeças de seres compostos de partes de mais de um animal. Fadas diferentes das que Dean conhecera, maiores e mais mortíferas em suas armaduras de cascas de árvore e espadas brilhantes. E, ao mesmo lado desses seres do Submundo, pessoas.

Pessoas parecidas com eles. Reconheceriam alguns rostos como de outros caçadores com os quais haviam cruzado em alguma cidade grande, pessoas que se vestiam estranho, uma espécie de uniforme que parecia ser feito de couro, e que agiam com arrogância, e que carregavam as armas mais esquisitas. Pessoas eficientes que se moviam com uma rapidez e agilidade tão fantásticas que era quase como se fossem mais que humanas. Gente misteriosa que acabaram por respeitar e com as quais não se misturavam a menos que não houvesse opção.

Cas nunca aparecia para ajudar em casos nos quais aquelas pessoas estivessem envolvidas. Uma vez murmurara, quase pensando em voz alta, sobre como 'ele não era o anjo que eles esperavam'. Recusou-se a elaborar quando exigiram uma explicação.

Castiel sabia quem aquelas pessoas eram. Não podia contar aos Winchester sem a autorização do responsável por eles, porém. E como o arcanjo Raziel estava tão ocupado quanto todos os outros anjos desde a Queda e depois com a reconstrução do Céu, não valia à pena incomodá-lo. Mesmo porque não estava ansioso pela inevitável discussão que se seguiria quando Sam e Dean descobrissem sobre os Nephilim.

Porque era isso que aqueles caçadores de demônio vestindo negro que lutavam com espadas finas e brilhantes eram. Nephilins. Meio humanos, meio anjos. Abençoados por Raziel milhares de anos atrás.

Caçadores de Sombras assim como os Winchester, que para eles eram apenas Mundanos encrenqueiros.

Caçadores de Sombras, lutando uma guerra em seu país natal enquanto os caçadores mundanos cuidavam de seus próprios problemas. Tentando estabelecer alianças de última hora. Fazendo seus próprios sacrifícios.

-Não, - dizia Clary, escondida no vão escuro entre dois pilares, balançando com força cabelo ruivo como o de Charlie ou até mais. O Homem de Letras que fizera a pesquisa sobre ruivos e o sobrenatural não a conhecera, caso contrário teria uma resposta bem mais definitiva. – é uma ideia louca, Simon. Não é um presente; é uma _punição_-

-Talvez não para mim. – Simon retrucou. – É melhor que a alternativa, Clary.

O mundo dos dois estava caindo aos pedaços. Toda uma herança que Clary mal acabara de descobrir. Toda uma eternidade que fora aberta a Simon depois de sua transformação em vampiro e que agora parecia prestes a ser destruída.

Ele precisava daquilo do mesmo modo que Dean um dia precisara. Uma vantagem imprescindível. A única resposta possível para um problema insolucionável.

Em troca da salvação, Simon precisaria se submeter a uma maldição. Horas desesperadas...

Estendeu a estela para a amiga.

-Clary, faça isso para mim. Por favor.

Conforme a Marca ganhava forma em sua testa, Simon sentia cada linha cortando-o até a alma, como uma queimadura. Deixava sua visão enevoada, com um toque de vermelho.

Quando Clary terminou, passou os dedos pela testa sem acreditar. Sentia a Marca de Caim impressa dentro de si, mas não conseguia sentir seu relevo na pele. Tinha a impressão de que deveria conseguir senti-la com os dedos tanto quanto fazia com a mente, mas a pele estava perfeitamente lisa. Era perturbador.

-Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. – sussurrou Clary. – Eu não sei quais os efeitos de longo prazo.

Simon sorrira do melhor modo que conseguiu na situação, um sorriso torto com um toque de humor negro. Tocou a bochecha dela com as pontas dos dedos.

-Vamos torcer para que tenhamos a chance de descobrir.

Horas atrás. O presente, quase do outro lado do globo, era outro.

-O que foi? – exclamou Sam em resposta, os passos ecoando pelo bunker enquanto corria para o quarto de Dean. Quando escancarou a porta, encontrou o irmão mais velho com um olhar assombrado, agarrando o antebraço direito.

-A Marca sumiu. A Marca de Caim sumiu.


End file.
